Dog Days
by captainofswans
Summary: Liam really, really wants a puppy. And, how could Emma and Killian say no to that face? (part of the 'Reasons to Smile' 'verse)


_A/N: Okie dokes, so I've seen a million posts on Tumblr swirling around of Emma & Killian adopting/finding a puppy. So, of course, I had to toss in my two cents! Also, sorry it's really long. I got a bit carried away._

_I listened to 'Don't Be Shy' by Cat Stevens & 'Charms' by Abel Korzeniowski while writing!_

* * *

"Nope." Emma shook her head one more time.

"But, Mom, please?" Liam asked, his small hands clasped tight together, "I don't have anyone to play with, now that Henry's at school!"

"Of course you do. You have Neal, and Roland-"

"Mom, they're older, they don't like hanging out with me." Liam sighed, tugging at her shirt as she fixed breakfast.

"I'll think about it, okay, kid? I can't make any promises right now-dogs are a lot of work." Emma sighed, "Now, go wake up Papa before he's late to work."

Liam huffed and stomped off to their room, to try and wiggle a 'yes' out of Killian. He found that his Papa would almost always say 'yes' to his questions.

"Papa, Mom said you have to wake up." Liam smiled, attacking the warm lump on the bed. He earned a grin, making the young boy grin madly (just like his father, Emma would say).

"Aye, lad, I'm up, I'm up." Killian mumbled.

Liam crawled on top of him, sitting on his chest and smiling down to his dad.

"Oh, no," Killian sighed, "I know that look."

"What look?" Liam smiled wider.

"That smile. You're here to demand something, are you not?" Killian grinned, booping his son's nose.

"Can I get a puppy?" Liam blurted out, causing Killian to chuckle.

"I'd ask your mother about that one, lad." Killian replied, "I don't think she'd like one all that much."

"But, Papa-"

"Liam, don't push it. If she's not saying 'yes' quite yet, give her time, let it sink in." Killian spoke with a sigh, "That's the only way to get to her, I'm afraid."

"What if I found a dog? Then we wouldn't have to buy it!"

"I don't think that's the issue, my boy." Killian replied as Liam slipped off his chest so he could sit up.

"What's the problem, then?"

Killian rubbed a hand down his face and shook his head.

"We'll talk about this later, alright?" Killian asked, "I really must be getting ready. I'll be late to the station, and your grandfather will have a conniption if I'm late."

"Papa, please?" Liam begged.

"Later." Killian replied, tapping his head gently and rising from the bed. Liam watched him walk to the bathroom and close the door behind himself, making him sigh.

This would be harder than he expected.

* * *

Emma hated that Liam felt so alone, but a dog just was not an option. She'd never really grown to like them, she was never an animal-type girl, anyways (unlike her mother).

So, she wasn't expecting to have a conversation about it with Killian later that night when Liam was already sound asleep.

"Emma, I know you don't want to, but the boy is lonely with Henry off at university." Killian sighed, carding his fingers through Emma's hair as she laid on his chest.

"I know. I just... I don't want him to get the dog and be all excited for, like, a month then decide that it's not fun anymore when he's cleaning up after it." Emma replied.

"Why don't we at least take him down to the shelter?"

"Because then we'll really be stuck with a dog." Emma sighed.

"Not to press too hard, but why are you so against this, love?" Killian asked curiously.

"I don't know. I want what's best for both Liam and Henry, and I just feel like..." Emma let out another sigh before continuing, "I don't want to cheat Henry out of something I never gave him."

"Ah, so this is where the problem lies." Killian spoke softly, "Love, Henry will understand entirely. You do realize that he knows you did the best you could, do you not?"

"I know, I know, best chances, or whatever, but I feel like sometimes it's unfair to him."

"Henry is just glad to know that he's with you now. I promise he won't be angry if we bring home an addition to the family. He certainly had no qualms about bringing Liam home."

Emma considered Killian's argument-he was right. Henry was more adaptable than she sometimes gave him credit for, something she knew he learned from Regina. Henry always seemed to just go with whatever was thrown at him, no matter the situation.

"Would you feel better about it if Henry actually agreed to it?" Killian asked, cupping the back of her head with his hand. Emma glanced to her watch and knew Henry was most likely still awake.

"Maybe I'll call him."

"I think that's a lovely idea." Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips as she sat up in his lap. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and hit his speed dial icon, holding the phone up to her ear. One, two, three rings-

_"Mom?"_ Henry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, kid. How are you?"

_"Uh, good, I guess. Just finishing up a paper. Is something wrong?"_

"No, no, everything's fine. I just, um, have a question for you." Emma replied, tucking some hair behind her ear.

_"What's up?"_

"Well, Liam's been pestering us about a dog lately, but I didn't want to do anything without asking you first." Emma replied.

_"A dog?"_ Henry asked, and Emma could tell by the infliction in his voice that he was grinning ear to ear, _"Yes, please!"_

"Are you sure you won't be jealous?"

_"Of what? It's not like it'll be only his dog."_ Henry deadpanned, _"It won't be only his dog, right?"_

"Of course not. It'll be a family dog." Emma replied.

_"Then, yeah!"_ Henry chuckled, _"Why?"_

"I don't know, I just feel like... I feel like I cheated you of a real childhood with me, and... I don't know. Killian's looking at me like I'm crazy-"

_"As he should be."_ Henry laughed, _"Can I ask one thing, though?"_

"Of course." Emma nodded.

_"Can you wait until I come home? So I could help pick it out?"_ Henry asked.

"Of course, kid. When are you coming home next, by the way? We miss you here." Emma smiled, feeling tears in her eyes.

_"Uh, probably in two weeks. I don't have any tests or anything, so I'm pretty much free to hang out as long as I want."_ Henry replied. Emma nodded, knowing he couldn't see her, biting her lip. Killian must have known she was upset, given the way he tugged her into his side.

"That, um, sounds great." Emma nodded, wiping at a stray tear.

_"Mom, are you crying?"_

"No, of course not." Emma sniffled, "I just miss you, kid. We'll be glad to have you back home, even if it's just for a few days."

_"I miss you too. I really need to get back to writing this paper, though. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Yep." Emma nodded, "I love you."

_"I love you, too, Mom. Night."_

"Night, kid." Emma replied before hanging up and dropping her phone to her lap. Killian tugged her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"So, we're getting a dog in two weeks?" Killian asked (and Emma definitely noticed the excitement in his voice), rubbing her shoulder.

"It appears so. Don't say anything to Liam about it. This is going to be a surprise." Emma warned.

"Perfect." Killian grinned, "In the meantime, let's watch a moving picture or something."

"Killian, you've lived in the present for almost ten years," Emma giggled, "They're called 'movies'."

"Well, let's see if we can find one that has a dog in it." Killian teased, causing Emma to playfully whack his chest as he flipped the TV on.

* * *

The two weeks passed quickly, and Killian was sent to retrieve Henry from the closest airport. He still didn't like the place, but he was able to bring Henry back in one piece. It was a victory in his eyes.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he burst through the door. Killian chuckled as he watched the boy hug his mother tight.

"Henry." Emma sighed, hugging him tight. Killian couldn't help but smile at the obvious height difference-Killian thought he had to have grown at school.

"Where's the kiddo?" Henry smiled, tugging away.

"Liam's at Little League practice." Killian chimed in.

"Oh, right." Henry grinned, taking a bag from Killian, "I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room, then I'll be right back!"

Before either Killian or Emma could reply, he was zipping down the hallway.

"I gather he's glad to be home." Killian chuckled, sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, I'd say." Emma giggled, "I'm glad to have him home."

"I'm glad to be home, Mom!" Henry laughed as he hurried back into the kitchen and sat beside Killian, "So, when are we going to be able to get the dog?"

"Probably not until tomorrow, kid." Emma smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Damn-er, darn." Henry corrected himself with a cheeky grin, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"When did you grow up even more?" Emma sighed, earning a shrug in response.

"School, I guess."

"Any lasses in your life, lad?" Killian teased, nudging his shoulder and making Emma whack his shoulder.

"Uh, not quite." Henry spoke softly, stumbling around his words and rubbing his neck. His cheeks reddened, earning a laugh and a clap on the shoulder from Killian.

"Henry!" Emma shrieked, hitting his arm.

"What? I'm a teenage boy! What am I supposed to do? Stay away from them?" Henry asked.

"No, I guess I just... Sometimes I still see you as that ten year-old boy who came to my door all those years ago." Emma spoke fondly, running her fingers through his hair gently.

"Ugh, Mom, please don't-"

"Shh, just give me this." Emma grinned, tugging him close. Henry rolled his eyes, mouthing to Killian to help.

"Sorry, mate, you're on your own. I've got to go pick your brother up from practice." Killian chuckled as Emma started pressing kisses all over Henry's face, despite his protests. Killian chuckled and rose to his feet, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Bug.

He hurried out the door to pick up Liam, checking his watch to make sure he wouldn't be too late. Killian slipped into the driver's seat and started off to get their boy.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." Emma's voice whispered in his ear. Killian felt her hand on his shoulder, her hair tickling his bare neck.

"Mm, not yet." He mumbled, tugging his face closer to the warm pillow.

"Yes, yet." Emma giggled, shaking him, "We've got a big day."

Killian opened one eye as a smile crept onto his lips. He opened his other eye as well, turning a little to look up at his gorgeous Swan.

"Morning." He murmured.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Emma teased, brushing back his bangs from his face, "How'd you sleep?"

"Always a pleasure, Swan." Killian yawned in response, "And, you?"

"Well." She giggled, leaning down and capturing his lips in hers.

"When are we to leave for the shelter?"

"As soon as we can get all ready to go." Emma whispered.

"I'll try to be swift, then." Killian spoke softly, fighting another yawn.

"You'd better be, pirate." Emma teased, "Liam keeps asking me where we're going, and I don't want to tell him quite yet."

"Ah, I see. Well, in that case, I'll move at a glacial pace." Killian winked, earning a playful whack to the head.

"Go get ready." Emma giggled, sitting up and slipping off the bed.

* * *

Killian hurried to get ready, despite what he'd told Emma. He rarely wanted to get on her bad side.

"Alright, boys, let's head out!" Emma smiled, leading them out the door.

"You guys still haven't told me where we're going!" Liam whined as Killian hurried to open Emma's door. She raised a brow at him, earning a sweet smile in return.

"It's a secret, remember?" Henry smiled as he sat beside Liam in the backseat.

"I know, but why can't I know it now?" Liam pleaded as Killian got into the passenger seat.

"You'll know in a few minutes, lad." Killian chuckled, smiling to Emma as she took his hook across the console. Liam groaned in the backseat, giggling when Henry ruffled his blond curls.

"What have you been up to while I've been gone, kid?" Henry asked.

"Not much. Just Little League."

"Well, that's gotta be fun, right?" Henry smiled, "Will I get to see you play this weekend?"

"I play tomorrow. I'm the best catcher in the league!" Liam spoke proudly, making Killian snicker, "What, Papa?"

"Nothing, lad." Killian smiled, looking back to his boys. Killian knew damn well that Liam was far from the best catcher in the league-but he tried so hard. Emma whacked his arm, shooting him a glare as she drove.

"What, love?" Killian smiled as she refocused on the road. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, making a grin break out on her lips.

The car ride only lasted a few minutes longer, and as soon as they parked in front of the shelter.

"Are we going to visit Grandma and Neal?"

"No, not quite." Killian chuckled as he got out of the car. Liam and Henry slipped out, following their parents into the shelter. The bell rang as they walked inside, greeted by the sound of dogs barking.

"Hey!" Mary giggled as they entered.

"Hi, Mom." Emma smiled, hugging her tight.

Greetings were exchanged before Liam started to question why they were there.

"Mom, what are you hiding from me?" Liam grinned.

"Well, with the persuasion of both your father and your brother, we've decided to get a dog." Emma smiled, the room erupting in laughter as Liam shrieked and started bouncing around.

"Really?!" He giggled, bouncing on his toes.

"Aye, lad. Go pick one out with Henry." Killian chuckled.

"Come with!" Liam beamed, grabbing Killian's arm and dragging him towards the kennels.

The three men started looking at the dogs, debating and bickering amongst themselves as to which one was the right one. Finally, they came across a Golden Retriever puppy, one that all three seemed to agree to love.

"Mum!" Liam called out, "I want this one!"

Emma laughed and walked down the aisle, her arms crossed over her chest as she drew nearer.

"We've all seemingly decided on this lass." Killian smiled.

"Finally," Emma teased, "Another girl around the house. What's her name?"

"Nana!" Liam grinned, "From Peter Pan!"

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing as Killian glared.

"Liam, Nana is a Newfoundland, not a Golden." Henry laughed.

"So?"

"Why don't you pick something-"

"I want to name her Nana!" Liam spoke defiantly and set his hands on his hips.

"Okay, okay, Nana it is." Killian chuckled, "Mary, we'd like to adopt her."

Mary beamed as she hurried down the aisle, the key to her kennel at hand. She unlocked the gate, and Nana came bounding out to Killian first. He chuckled and pet her once before gently shooing her towards Liam and Henry. Emma couldn't help but giggle, watching her boys enjoy their first pet.

* * *

"The damn thing keeps following me around, Swan." Killian groaned, his eyes focused on the still-small puppy sitting at their bedside.

It was early in the morning yet, just before Liam was waking for school. Somehow, Nana had gotten out of her pen during the night and found Killian.

"She likes you." Emma grinned, tracing random shapes on his chest, "Besides, I thought you wanted a dog?"

"I don't give a damn if she does or not-I can't even go to the docks without the small lass following me."

"Somehow I don't believe that, given that you lock up the house when you leave," Emma said, raising a brow, "Or, at least you're supposed to."

"I do. Every single morning." Killian groaned, "I have no idea how she gets out."

"Well, maybe you could take her down to the docks today while I'm at the station. Maybe after seeing what you do all day, she'll give up and find someone else to bug." Emma teased, causing Killian to scoff, unable to hold back his smile.

"Fine. I'll let the wee lass come to the docks with me." Killian sighed. Emma grinned, pressed a kiss to Killian's cheek, then his lips. She sat up and stretched, making Killian smile.

"C'mon, Nana, let's go wake up Liam." Emma giggled, patting her leg and walking down the hall. Nana followed obediently, her tail wagging as she trotted behind Emma.

It was going to be a long afternoon, Killian gathered.

* * *

After breakfast, and everyone was out of the house, Killian sighed as he squatted down to Nana's height. She sat in front of him patiently, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she stared up at him.

"I suppose you don't really need this 'leash'." Killian sighed, "But, just in case you try to run, I'll take it."

He rose to his feet, making Nana stand up herself and follow Killian out the door.

She followed him all the way down the street to the docks, not once breaking from his side (even if a few squirrels passed by). Nana was incredibly loyal to Killian, which he supposed he ought to at least acknowledge.

"Since you were a good lass, here's a small treat." Killian smiled, stealing a small piece of fish from Smee's table.

"Morning, Captain." Smee spoke with a smile, then looked down to Nana, "It appears you have a follower, Captain."

"No, I allowed her to come today." Killian smiled, boarding his ship. Nana was quick to follow, her tail whacking the sides of the ship as she boarded.

"Alright, lass. We have a long day ahead of us." Killian grinned, patting his leg as he walked down to the cabin. She followed without a second thought, letting out a small yelp.

* * *

Emma found him that afternoon on his ship.

He was thirty minutes late for his shift at the station, so after frustratingly waiting, she marched down to the docks. She ignored whatever Smee had said to her, storming right up the gangplank onto the ship. There was no sign of him above deck, so she raised a brow and dipped down into the cabin.

She had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep her giggles in when she saw the scene in front of her.

Killian was sound asleep on the cot, his mouth slightly open. He looked like he'd been napping for quite some time-there was a dried up, half-eaten apple at his side (Emma only worried for a moment), and papers scattered about. The best part about the whole thing, though, was what (or, who, rather) laid on Killian's chest.

Nana.

She was curled up on his chest, moving up and down with his breaths. His good hand was draped over her side, holding her close. Emma couldn't help but smile madly.

But, he had a job to do, and she couldn't let him slide on this one.

"Killian, you're late." She spoke softly, gently brushing some of his hair from his forehead. His eyes lazily opened, smiling up to Emma before remembering his duties.

"Oh, Emma, I'm so terribly sorry!" He exclaimed, carefully sitting up and setting Nana beside him on the cot as he grabbed his coat.

"No, don't be sorry." Emma giggled, "This was entertaining."

"I shouldn't have overslept."

"I see you've gotten to know Nana a little better." Emma teased.

"I suppose the wee lass isn't too terrible a partner."

"Well, good. She'll help you at the station, then." Emma grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning to leave.

She should have bet with David and Robin on how quickly he would become attached to the damn dog.


End file.
